


【普羅米亞】救火隊爸媽日常嘆氣(伊格尼斯雷米)

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 救火隊爸媽就是隊長副隊長啊！有朋友梅斯及過去戀情提及白情快樂大家！望食用愉快！
Relationships: Ignis Ex/Remi Puguna
Kudos: 1





	【普羅米亞】救火隊爸媽日常嘆氣(伊格尼斯雷米)

**Author's Note:**

> 雷米的前日譚拖長音的隊長真的是太ㄋㄞ太棒了！

「隊～長～！」雷米的聲音從伊格尼斯身後傳來，伊格尼斯立刻知道雷米不高興了！他嘆了口氣轉身把人抱進懷裡。

「你太縱容他們了！加洛個性衝動、固執，雖然不像表面那樣是個笨蛋，可是他一到隊裡你就讓他去執行他想要的任務想法，雖然成功救出人了但是他也受傷了！還那麼危險差點被火焰吞噬！再加上老是挪用經費去做研究的露琪亞！兩個人搞壞多少裝備我就不提了！露琪亞還挪用的經費裡買了自己和維尼的零食堆滿了整個櫃子！正餐也不吃！光吃零食！難怪看起來那麼單薄！」

「你晚上要吃什麼？」伊格尼斯開始揉捏雷米僵硬的肩頸。

「…披薩以外的！別再答應加洛要吃披薩啦！我已經吃了一星期地獄火山激辣瑪格麗特了！再說一下瓦里斯！他吃掉的經費越來越多啦！然後有時候他遇到什麼事也不說！上次他幫忙前燃燒者們的忙被路人欺負還是里歐發現傷口他才說出來！」

「我訂二十人份的壽司，你先休息一下。」伊格尼斯將雷米抱上了休息室的床。

「你陪我一起…還有里歐！更是不用說了…唔！」

一吻結束，雷米停下了抱怨，他抱住了伊格尼斯的後頸，將腦袋埋藏在鎖骨「抱歉…」他輕聲的呢喃，又一次的救火任務結束，雖然已經並非活火焰那樣危險的任務，卻依然是急迫可怖的，最近替里歐奔走的疲勞以及隊上各種瑣事，加上深埋的回憶…讓雷米有些無措，他只能永這樣叨唸、抱怨的方式將自己心裡的不安、疲憊以及徬徨驅趕走…。

曾經雷米最好的朋友後來成為了燃燒者，他們曾經約定一起考的FDPP最後只剩下雷米一個人完成，後來朋友有了新的朋友，新的人生…而雷米只是徬徨的在適應救火隊的生活以及克服對活火焰的恐懼。

如果不是伊格尼斯…他窩進了男人的懷裡「隊～長～！你就這樣任由我唸啊？！」

「那個朋友是梅斯吧？！」雷米的呼吸一滯，接下來伊格尼斯說的話更是嚇壞他「你以前是不是喜歡他？」

雷米無意識的揪住伊格尼斯的衣角 「你怎麼…？」

「你以前喝醉的時候說過梅斯這個名字…我看到就猜到了…」

「隊～長～！你吃醋啦？」他半開玩笑的說。

「是啊！我吃醋了，」他的眼睛認真的看入雷米的眼睛「我知道你總要唸一唸才能覺得安心，我知道你喜歡吃海鮮披薩，我知道你曾經的朋友是梅斯，我知道你很希望有里歐那樣的弟弟，我知道你喝咖啡只喝美式……，但是我一直不知道一件事…」

「我很愛你，你愛我嗎？」

莫名的雷米的眼眶紅了，「哪有人這樣表白的！」

看著難得尷尬的伊格尼斯雷米笑了「我不愛你怎麼會跟你抱怨呢！」

「隊長！副隊！壽司來了！」加洛的聲音隔著門板傳了進來，雷米看著手上硬被戴上的戒指推了一把伊格尼斯。

「走吧！我們兒子找了！」他大笑出聲。

「別笑了！我也不想這樣求婚！可是我年紀比你大一輪總要先套牢你。」

「好好好！別氣啊！孩子在呢！」

"嗯！套牢就套牢吧！反正也一起養那麼多孩子了"雷米想。

-END-


End file.
